Death's Calling
by pyro vampyre girl
Summary: Rory has gone missing, right out of Logan's arms.R
1. Prelude

I totally twisted this one but its gonna be great!

* * *

I sat in the back of the room waiting for Rory. I couldn't seem to find her anywhere; she wasn't in the paper room, or the library. Paris didn't even know where she was. "God damn it." I said a little loud. Then someone walked up beside me.

"Logan?" Said the familiar voice.

"Huh?" I replied.

"It's good to see you again." Then she walked off. My faded memory had just started to come back and haunt me, I had to get out of here and find my one and only. I tried calling Emily and Richard but they hadn't seen her since dinner last night. Luke was with her mom and neither of them had heard from her either. This was going to be a long day.

After checking and re-checking everywhere Rory might have been I sat down for a rest. This was so strange for her to just disappear like that. I went to get a coffee so that I could get on with my search, then my phone buzzed indicating a text message….

* * *

R&R please

-pyro


	2. Havoc

Just so you guys know the mystery girl wont show up until later.

* * *

…"_Logan help me." _Popped up on my screen. Then every bad scenario went through my head that was possible. So the first thing I did was get in my car and drive to Lorelai's house.

I knocked on the door 3 times before she answered in her robe. She looked puzzled as to why I might be here and not at Yale. So I stepped in.

"Look at this." I turned the phone around so she could see. Her eyes got big and started to water.

"Who sent you this?" she asked quietly.

"The number is blocked I haven't tried to plug it into and software yet but this number is most likely untraceable."

"Logan come in for a minute and then we'll work on this okay?" she was trying not to freak out. I know how close the girls were to each other. So I came in and sat on the sofa and tried to wait patently. 5 minutes later Lorelai came down.

"Should we call Emily and Richard?" I knew she probably wouldn't go for this idea.

"Yes! If they know then she'll probably be found faster. You know how that is…"

"You or me?" I asked

"I'll do it, because if you do it then they'll give me shit about it later." She smiled a half smile and started to punch in the number.

"Mom!" She said into the phone. Then she pressed the speaker button and motioned for me to be quite.

"What's the matter Lorelai? I'm busy right now." She said nonchalantly like always.

"Mom… Rory is missing." She said fast. Emily gasped.

"I'm going to call your father." And she hung up the phone.

"Guess where we are going next?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke's then Richard and Emily's." I replied

"Yes." She murmured.

* * *

Thanks for reading

-Pyro


	3. Suprise!

Sorry I took so long getting up a new chapter.  
These chapters are ment to be short don't worry.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

I watched Lorelai walk into luke's while I stayed behind in the jeep waiting

I watched Lorelai walk into Luke's while I stayed behind in the jeep waiting. She told Luke, you would know that too if you had seen his expression. He partially went berserk.

Lorelai walked out and got in the car.

"That went over well, off to Emily's and Richard's?"

"Yes, we have to go quickly, they will be expecting us to get there in oh lets say about 30 seconds" she rolled her eyes. We drove in silence most of the way. Once we go there and parked Emily partly attacked us.

"Logan where is my granddaughter at?" she was freaking out too.

"I'm sorry Emily that's what I'm trying to find out. I haven't seen her all I have is this text from a number that I can't trace"

"Well we can hire investigators then. Richard do you know anyone in the FBI" Emily asked.

"Mom, that's not necessary yet. Maybe she is just playing a game." I turned and looked at Lorelai.

"Lorelai lets go back to my place and look for something that might help us find Rory. Richard, Emily, don't call the FBI. File a missing persons report for now that will be enough." I grabbed lorelai's arm and dragged her to the jeep.

"Breathe. You need to call Christopher and see if he knows anything okay?" I gave her my cell and she stood there looking at me. Then she slowly punched in his number and begun to talk.

"I'll drive." She got into the passengers spot and continued talking to Rory's dad.

Once we got there I pulled up and got out. Lorelai had tear stained cheeks and was going to bust. Lets go in. I pulled out my keys and when I opened my door I saw Paris sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here Paris?" I asked.

"The same thing you are looking for the editor in chief. The paper needs her back but I couldn't very well tell them she had gone missing now could I?"

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Lorelai asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"What was that? " Paris asked. Something had beeped.

"Lorelai, look under the sofa." Sure enough there was Rory's cell.

"The screen is black but it's ringing. Someone took out the memory chip."

"Oh my god" Paris said…


	4. Defeat

A/N:I am aware that these chapters are short, but they are suppose to be.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Paris repeated herself again as the screen flickered.

"What was that Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"I' not to sure, if I could have the phone maybe Finn or one of the boys could look into it for me." I suggested. Lorelai took it from Paris and handed it to me.

"Do you think everything is going to be alright?" Paris and Lorelai managed to ask at the same time.

"I do believe that it will eventually be okay." They sighed.

"Eventually? What the hell is that suppose to mean Logan? Oh well eventually… no. There is no eventually in the situation. It's black or white, not gray. I have to go the people back at the paper need me, I will just have someone take her place until she shows up again." With that Paris walked out and slammed the door.

"Wow." Lorelai managed to say.

"So, what is next?"

"Well it's been a long day. I think sleep is justifiable." So we got into the car and drove back to Lorelai's place.

"Logan, you can just crash here if you like, I mean you have that extra set of clothes in the spare bedroom. Then you won't have to drive all the way back across town to go to sleep."

"Okay, thank you Lorelai."


End file.
